


Reunion Tour 2.5: Meanwhile...

by fizzysugarwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: /the voidPERSON now, /the voidfish, Gen, Kravitz revives Johann, Other, This is my first work idk how to tag, This is wild yall, and it's all rlly cool and I've got big plans for this one, and they find Jay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysugarwrites/pseuds/fizzysugarwrites
Summary: While all of the Crazy Shit™ happens in the main story, there's always something else happening off-camera. For lack of a better word, this is how it could all go down. (My own idea for how this story ends. I highly doubt this is how it's going to go, but I'm doing it anyway because WHY NOT)





	1. The Revival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so... don't judge too harshly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is reborn, someone is revived, and someone is recruited.

Trapped. And alone.

That was all Kravitz knew about his current situation.

Nothing he’d tried so far had successfully opened a rift. Nothing had contacted the Raven Queen, or Taako, or any of the others. Nothing had gotten him out of this hell. He was… lost. And cold... 

  
Wait. Cold.

  
The only reason he’d ever been able to travel between the Astral Plane and the Material Plane was because - at the allowance of the Raven Queen - he was partially undead. That was the only reason he was ever so cold. All he had to do was… bring himself back. He shut his eyes. Gritted his teeth. And concentrated. He could feel his eyes glow from his kneeling position. His robes were rippling about him. He could feel himself slowly starting to pass out from the stress. But he couldn’t. Not when so many things were at stake here. He slowly staggered to his feet, propping himself up with his scythe.

The air whipped around him suddenly, and a rift finally tore its way open. But it was unstable. The edges reeled and shuddered like the writhing hunger outside the stockade walls. But the color was unmistakeable. The same color of the rifts he’d opened himself countless times. He was starting to waver, his eyes still glowing intensely. He had to try. With all the strength he could muster, he hurtled himself forward. The Reaper was coming back to life.

He shut his eyes right before. His own careful nature would’ve normally stopped him from taking such a risk. He knew the dangers of planar travel, and how if something went wrong he’d be lost from reality. But he had to try. Everything was at stake here - the fate of the entire Planar System, the fate of the Seven Birds, the fate of the gods and goddesses that helped this world to run. That was the only reason the Raven Queen wouldn’t’ve answered his calls. That was the only reason his initial rift-cutting had failed: using normal means to do basically anything at this point wouldn’t work. It was descending into chaos.  
And his point was proven once he got through.

A brief sigh of relief - he’d actually made it without dying a horrible death! Then silence, as he saw the scene in front of him. A towering, broken glass tank, a flooded room. The entire place smelled of something he couldn’t quite place. His head hurt, like he was drunk. His mind flashed back to that first tipsy night with Taako, but he forced himself to focus. There was a half-elf lying on the ground, soaked in whatever liquid had flooded through here. Bard’s garb, what was he doing here? Other than that, no one to be found in this small room that was now very dimly lit by… something. He couldn’t make it out. He did however, perform one last spell on the half-elf man lying there. It was a simple Spare The Dying spell, most clerics knew it and he’d learnt it himself in case of emergency. For the first few seconds the man didn’t move. Then he jarred awake, coughing and breathing air again. He heaved forward, trying to push himself to his feet. Kravitz just stood there for a moment before helping him.  
“Wh-what the fuck just happened…”  
“Easy, mate.” Kravitz actually cringed. What the hell kind of accent was that? “That is legit the worst fucking cockney accent I have ever created. Lemme start over.”  
“Wh-”  
“...forget it.” He propped the man up on the edge of the broken tank. He seemed pretty dazed.  
“Didn’t I die?” he murmured after a while. He was rubbing the back of his head. “How the fuck am I alive, who are you?”  
“...formerly the Grim Reaper-”  
“WHAt-” he broke back into coughing, wheezing at his words. Kravitz just sorta… awkwardly patted his back. _Poor guy doesn’t even know what I did,_ he thought to himself.

After he’d fully regained his breath, he repeated the question:  
“How the fuck am I alive?”  
Kravitz cleared his throat a little awkwardly and gestured to his general… cloak. “ I cast a Spare The Dying spell on you? To stop you from fully dying?”  
“Who the hell are you?”

  
”I’m sorta the Grim Reaper. Well, I mean I WAS, but now that I’m fully living again I can’t very well keep that job.”  
The man slowly staggered to his feet, confused, but stable. “So… you’re not here to take me to wherever the fuck people go when they die?”  
“Not at all. I’m here to help save the world… I think.” Kravitz just kinda awkwardly smiled, while the man just furrowed his brow. “M-my name’s Kravitz. Former bounty hunter for the Raven Queen, current friend to Taako, and the one that just saved your life, I guess. What’s your name?”

  
“...Johann. Bard, arguably the best violinist out there, and keeper slash tender slash feeder of the-” he stopped short as he turned around to gesture to the broken tank. “-oh my gods.” He climbed up into the tank, looking around frantically. “Wh-where’s the Voidfish?! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE VOIDFISH!!”

  
Kravitz followed him into there, confused. “I’m sorry, the what?” he asked, but Johann was distracted. As he ran about searching, Kravitz noticed something out of place - that being a pale blue figure curled up on the bottom of the tank, not moving. “Um. Johann?”  
“It was just here!”  
“Johann?”  
“How the fuck does a giant-ass jellyfish disappear into the-”  
“Johann!” Kravitz finally barked, and Johann jumped with a start and looked over at him. He just gestured to the figure.  
“Who the hell is that?”

  
“I wouldn’t know.” Kravitz leaned down to the figure, and gently poked its arm. The figure was small in stature, almost the height of Merle. Pale blue skin, with tendrils of blue hair that were.. Oddly swirled with purples and glittered like there were stars mixed in with it all. “What an odd one though.” Johann was staring at the hair in absolute shock when Kravitz looked up. “...what?”

  
“The hair… looks EXACTLY like the Voidfish. That- that can’t be right! That-”

  
The figure shifted suddenly. Kravitz leapt back in shock as they put an arm up to try and heave themself up. They were facing away from the both of them, but stood up to their full height, which wasn’t much. Johann and Kravitz were both backing away slightly, and Kravitz stepped on some broken glass. _Fuck_ , they both thought simultaneously. The figure whirled around, eyes wide. Two-toned eyes. Heterochromia. Kravitz knew what it was called. One dark violet, the other a lavender. They were scared. But… then their expression shifted to that of curiosity, once they laid eyes on Johann. The figure opened their mouth and tried to speak, but all that came out was this booming, ethereal, vocal tone. They shut their mouth, looking frustrated, then opened it again.

  
“Jo…Jo...Jo...Jo...Joha...Joha...Johann...Johann...Johann…?” They finally forced the words out, looking quizzically at the half-elf. Johann took a tentative step forward.  
“Um… yes?”

  
“It’s...it’s me!” they shouted, voice slightly blended with the tones.  
“Who’s… me?” Johann asked, approaching them. His eyes gleamed with an odd sort of recognition.  
“Void...Voidfish...Voidfish… I am the Voidfish!” they finally cried. Johann jolted.  
“How… how on earth? How are you humanoid?” He was spluttering slightly through his words.  
“Long story.” The Voidperson shrugged almost nonchalantly.  
“Th-this is completely unheard of! If you’ve been able to change forms this entire time, how have you not done it yet?” Johann was baffled. Kravitz just looked confused. He’d never heard of the Voidfish before.

  
“I always thought the whole jellyfish thing was pretty dope.” They smirked slightly. “Magnus taught me that word.” Then it was their turn to jolt. “Oh no MAGNUS!” They suddenly ran forward, trying to grab Johann by the arm. “We HAVE to find him! And the other birds! And my kid!” Johann was backing up a little.

  
“Hold on. How the hell can we know if we can trust you?” Johann had a hope that they were who they said they were, but too much shit had come up in the past like… day. He couldn’t take chances. The Voidperson sighed, a little impatiently. Then they began to sing something. Something Kravitz didn’t recognize, but Johann definitely did.

  
It was their old duet.

  
They hadn’t played together in almost three months now, but the melody was unmistakeable. It went on for about a minute before the Voidperson opened their eyes, staring at the half-elf. “You believe me now, right? Good. Now let’s-” They were interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside. “... aight then. Quick notion: call me Jay, as opposed to the Voidfish - er, person. Let’s go fight something!”

And then Jay charged at the elevator. Meanwhile, Johann gave a little nod of agreement and then ran for his desk. He vaulted over it and began rummaging around in a chest behind it.  
“Um. What are you doing?” Kravitz asked, summoning his scythe - oddly enough that magical capability was still with him - and beginning to move slightly towards the elevator. “We like, really have to get up there.”

  
“I’m getting something important.”  
“More important than the fate of-”

  
“It’s a weapon. I designed it, Avi helped me build it, and then I taught myself to use it.” He pointed to the wall, where some scorch marks were visible. Then he stood up and turned around. Strapped to his left shoulder was what looked to be a small musical amp, and the cord lead to his trusty violin, which he hefted under his chin.

  
“And… your weapon is a speaker?”  
“Not just any. It’s engineered to transmute certain musical bars - like a little melody or song - into magical spellcasts of almost any spell in the wizard’s docket. I’m basically hefting a magic handbook at all times. I call it: the MBMBAmp.”  
“Great. Can we go now?” Jay chimed from the elevator, tapping their foot impatiently. Their point was punctuated by a loud crash coming from upstairs.  
“Right,” both said simultaneously, and ran to the elevator with them.


	2. The Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bird is released, a pilot unleashed, and a leader altered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new Chapter! Sorry this one took a while, lmao

Jay, Johann, and Kravitz barged out from the elevator into the fray on the quad, just outside Fantasy Costco. It was chaos - half of the Bureau was out there, fighting for their lives against something they couldn’t see. Johann tensed as he saw friends and colleagues fighting blindly. A pair of familiar faces stuck out to Kravitz - the dragonborn rogue, Carey Fangbattle, fighting back-to-back with her girlfriend, Killian. They were tearing into the invisible enemy, confused like the rest of the Bureau. Jay seemed less confused than… basically everyone, however.

“It’s them. They’re here.” They jolted suddenly and swung out an arm, catching an invisible being in the gut. Whatever it was shrieked and faded away. “We don’t have much time. I need to get to the Birds. Guess we’re gonna have to fight our way through.” Jay smirked slightly, and their hair glowed. “You two ready for this?”

  
Johann nodded. “Let’s beat some ghosts. Or whatever those are.” He played a small riff on his violin and prepared a pristine Magic Missile trio.  
“Can’t see em, but I can kill them.” Kravitz gave a little shrug. He hefted his scythe and braced.

Jay didn’t give them any signal, but sprinted forward. Their hair swung outward like an arm, smashing a row of these beings. Once they got hit they were visible, and Jay hit quite a few of them. Kravitz seemed to flow much easier into it, trusting his instincts and swiftly decapitating the beings in his vicinity. Meanwhile Johann was just firing off simple combat spells that he’d cleverly designed to have short melodies attached. More Magic Missiles, a couple Scorching Rays, spells like that. And the three of them were evening out the numbers fairly efficiently, until the roar of Carey halted everything. Just as the dust cleared from the fire-and-lightning storm, Jay shrieked with some form of happiness and ran at a figure in the crowd. It was Magnus.  
“H-he’s alive?!” Johann was incredulous and lowered his bow, just as one of the beings appeared in front of him.

“Watch IT-” a familiar voice rang from the side, and the being was sideswept by the charging attack of someone in a mechanic’s clothes. Flask still at his hip. Johann stepped back in reflex and turned to look at a panting Avi, his sword lodged in whatever it was, which shrieked and dissipated into dust as Avi turned around.

  
“Holy shit. What just happened.” Johann was now on better alert. Jay was practically tackle-hugging Magnus, along with an exhausted Carey. Kravitz had barely an idea of what was going on, but pointed to the door and shouted something he couldn’t hear over the din of fighting.

  
“Just saved your life. You good, Music-Man?” Avi grinned weakly. He looked like he’d just gotten pummeled by one of these things somewhere else.  
“...wait. If you’re here, who’s driving the-”

  
“SHIIIIIIIT-”

Avi was already scrambling back towards a dome that led to the cockpit. Johann started after him, but then a loud thwum of magic caught his ear. Coming from the Director’s office, which Magnus was trying to charge through. _Good luck, Gearhead_ , he thought as he ran for the door. It came down and the Bureau flooded in to see the Director standing on an elevated platform, Merle and Taako and someone else being guarded almost like prisoners. Jay payed none of it any mind as they streaked past the whole scene. Then something blew up behind the Bureau, sending streaks of obsidian crawling along the walls. Johann ducked for cover, might’ve actually been knocked over from the blast. It was too foggy suddenly for him to see.

In Lucretia’s private quarters, Jay (who had easily surpassed the illusion-magic trap because MAGIC VOID BEING) was making a beeline for the tank holding the baby Voidfish. They began calling the baby by singing their song - they sung the parts that they usually sung when they performed with Johann, and the young sang the baseline that Johann usually played. Jay kept singing, growing louder and louder as they lifted the baby out of the open-roofed tank.

The baby began to sing louder, and take over as Jay faded out in a sort of slightly offkey bolero. Then they began to change, in a brilliant flare of galaxy light, into a bird.

“Yes… yes!! You’re doing it! That’s my bird! THAT’S my bird!” Jay sounded like a proud mom, and that they were. This was, after all, the baby voidfish. Technically, their child. But the baby was a bird now, just as Jay had asked them to.

They needed them to spread their memories if any of this were to work. The bird perched on their shoulder and offered a little jubilant squawk. “Yes, thank you for this. Now then-” Jay was stopped short by a streak of obsidian that sliced along the ground underneath them. They were knocked back by the pitching and swaying of the ship - probably the pilot getting attacked by these same things.

_Ugh. Why these things_ \- Jay was again silenced as more of the ghostly beings rose up from the obsidian now lining the- wait.

That’s not obsidian.

That’s black opal.

Obsidian is connected to the void between different realities, but black opal was always connected to the Hu- oh no. Ohhhhhh noooooooo.

Jay took a step back from the emergent enemies, now visibly shaken.

It couldn’t possibly be attacking now! Not yet! All of what they knew had said it was still a few more years, they had more time to assemble! The whole IPRE had more time, they NEED more time!

The bird on their shoulder squawked in fear and Jay instinctively grew their hair out to attack, crouching and bracing themself. There was a low hum - not even a battlecry, just silence - as a pair of them lunged. Jay swung her hair-tentacles together and squashed the two of them, then took off down the hall, back towards Lucretia’s office.

Kravitz was scrambling for Taako as the door behind them exploded and cast streaks of black across the room. It flung him practically onto Taako, and for a moment neither could move from the initial shock. They both sat up, facing each other, a little delirious and surrounded by fog.

Taako looked… sad, behind the initial shock. He had his Umbra-Staff clutched in a deathgrip, and he looked like he might’ve been crying. Kravitz was taken aback by it all. He’d never seen Taako in such a state - he was always, seemingly, in control of his emotions. He was either loud and boisterous, or quieter and condescending, he never seemed to show anything else, at least to him. Then Taako coughed, and spoke.

  
“Huh. The Reaper lives. Glad to *cough* have you back, Krav.” He offered a much weaker grin, and the Umbra-staff pulsed slightly, with a faint warmth. Kravitz wasted not a second and grabbed Taako in a fierce hug.  
“I thought I’d never see you again. I thought I’d never see ANYONE again.” Krav barked a laugh to himself, but Taako returned the hug with a very bewildered look on his face. When they parted, he just looked at the former reaper.

  
“Look, Krav, it’s great to see you’re not dead by oil or whatever the fuck that was, but what’d I’d like to know is: why are you warm?” Taako was clearly unsettled by this. Kravitz seemed to have just noticed.

Well of course he was warmer now.

The entire reason he’d been able to leave the Astral Plane was because he decided to become fully living, ditching his undead status.

  
“It’s a long story that I can explain when we’re not surrounded by hellbeasts.” Krav said simply, standing up and offering to help Taako up. The low hum of the creatures rang out, and someone screamed in the thick fog. How this room became so foggy was beyond anyone, but this was definitely not anything made by anything from this world. Then a voice rang out, louder and more ethereal than any of them, and a strong wind whipped up from the direction of the voice, clearing the fog.

  
**“Lucretia. We need to stop the Hunger. We need to use the Relics. It’s time, and we don’t have much of it now.”**

  
Jay was floating, held up by their hair. The voidbird was sitting now on their arm. The Director looked up, focus now off of the Relics surrounding her. Jay set the voidbird free in a flash of light, and it soared around the room, letting off sparks of light. Sparks that touched down on the whole Bureau, who were all coming to their senses, going through another memory wave. Not many of these were their memories to find, though.

Then Lucretia banged the end of her staff to the ground, a stern, almost appalled look on her face, glaring pointedly at Jay.

“Absolutely not. No one is using the Relics.”

And her eyes glowed.


	3. Black Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jewelry is removed,  
> Breadbowls eaten,  
> and control lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY this one was finished faster than I thought. And it's a surefire DOOZY!

The Bureau was in a fray again, fighting what they could now see as ghostly fighters of the Hunger. Jay was confronting Lucretia, absolutely dumbfounded that she’d forgotten something SHE engineered herself.

“Are you out of your mind? Lucretia, you designed the Relics for the exact purpose, you can’t-”

“I have spent my entire life trying to collect these things so I can destroy them. I am not going to hand them over to you!” Lucretia’s eyes flared with anger, and they raised their hand. A shard of ice materialized in it, and she reared back to fling it at Jay.

Magnus rushed in, at that point, and flung his shield up between the Director and Jay. The Ice Knife glanced off it and exploded into a puff of cold air.

“LUCRETIA! What are you doing?!” Magnus yelled from behind the shield. They were standing on the podium while the battles raged around them.Taako was blasting things to pieces, Merle was just trying - seeing as Pan was cut off from helping - and swinging at things with his warhammer. Kravitz and Johann were now fighting off things from the podium back-to-back. Barry, oddly enough, had whipped out an old quarterstaff and was going to town against a horde of Hunger-beasts.

“Get out of the way, Magnus.” Lucretia took a step towards the two of them, eyes flaring. She’d abandoned the orbs that held the Relics behind her.

“No way! Why are you trying to hurt Jay?” Magnus lowered the shield, but stood protectively in front of Jay.

“Get out. Of the way.” Lucretia’s voice had taken on a deeper tone, filled with malice that… wasn’t her own. It couldn’t possibly be her own. Something was off here.

She raised a hand, charging a new spell. Her eyes finally glowed with a darker force. Magnus yelled for her to stop, but she couldn’t hear any of it. She couldn’t fight it. Not like this. Johann fired off a volley of Magic Missiles, purposefully missing her. In a reflex, Lucretia turned her spells on him. Fire Bolt. Johann, thankfully, leapt out of the way. He’d successfully distracted her. Jay rose up on their hair and raised their voice.

**“Wait! Something’s not right, we need to incapacitate her!”** She was already rushing forward, and swung her hair at Lucretia. But she was surrounded, this time, by a dome forcefield that’d popped up from the ground. Not magical, but physical enough to keep it from pretty much any harm. Lucretia had a remote in her hand.

“The only way… these things can destroy the world faster than the Hunger! We have to get rid of them!” She was not okay. Her head was reeling, her mouth saying things untrue, thoughts not her own.

“Lucretia! Open this dome, NOW!” Jay was pounding at the dome, with hair and fists. They knew that something was off, this wasn’t ever what she acted like. Lucretia's eyes rolled back and she collapsed suddenly, trying so hard to fight it.

Collapsing revealed a small, barely noticeable earring on her right ear. Made entirely of black opal. Jay gasped, Magnus ran over, and Merle vaulted himself up onto the podium.

“What’s going on? Why’d she fall? What happened?!” Everyone was frantic, both on and off the podium. Jay rose up onto their hair and stood, angled above the dome.

“We have to break her out. Remove her earring.”

“What does an earring have to do with-” Johann started, climbing up onto the podium himself.

“Black opal.”

“...I’m sorry?”

“The earring is made of black opal. The one thing that’s connected between our Material Plane and… the Hunger.” Jay looked solemn. “The Hunger was controlling Lucretia through that earring. How she ever managed to get it there, I don’t know. But it’s killing her.”

Magnus rushed in, and brought Railsplitter down on the dome, aiming for a point that wouldn’t hit the Director. It didn’t break, not even a crack. Everyone began striking at it. Nothing was working. 

Then Jay noticed something. One of the orbs had gotten pushed from the dome when it came up. They ducked under the group and picked it up. The orb fell away at their touch, revealing a stone, swirled with etchings of magic runes and swirls. The Philosopher’s Stone. Transmutation Relic. Created by one-half of the elf twins. Jay went over what they knew of it, which was all of the information to know about it.

Then they turned to Taako, furiously hacking away at the dome with his shortsword - he’d almost forgotten he had that - and beckoned them over. Taako looked shocked when he saw the Stone.

“Whoa whoa whoa, that’s a Relic, you can’t just-”

“I know I can’t. But you can.”

“That’s-” Taako blinked, and not in the spell way. Something was clicking into place. “I can, can’t I?” He smirked a little. “Forgot I could do that.”

“I know. Now hurry up, bud.”

Taako nodded, and picked up the Philosopher’s Stone - it looked like it was meant for his hands. Magnus glanced over.

“Uhhhhhh Taako what the FUCK are you doing?”

“Relax, Mags. I got this.”

“B-but that’s a Relic! We went through this entire thing that they CORRUPT people! We need you to NOT be corrupted right now, please!” Magnus was aptly anxious.

“I. Got. This.” Taako touched the stone to the dome, and it almost immediately transmuted to… bread? Merle, Magnus, Kravitz, and the rest of Bureau looked squarely at Taako, in pure confusion.

“What? I was hungry. And either way, we can break her out much easier now.”

He then proceeded to tear a chunk off of the dome and stuff his face with it.

“Ith’s all good pread sthuff here.”

Magnus and Merle began eating until they’d created a hole big enough for Jay to carefully lift a comatose Lucretia out. She looked like something had completely taken her over, and Jay looked a little grim. But they went straight to the earring and removed it, then chucked it behind them.

What they didn’t notice was that when the earring shattered against the floor, it created a splash of black opal, that more of the Hunger-beasts rose from.

Low humming filled the room again. Taako blinked - again, not in the spell way - and looked as if he had a crazy idea. He leapt off the podium, directly onto the stone.

“Taako WHAT-” Magnus barked, but was silenced when he saw that Taako had managed to do. When he hit the opal, Philosopher’s Stone-first, the splotch of black opal that was beginning to release hunger-beasts transmuted into a glimmering titanium quartz mirror. One that wasn’t connected to anything.

The main shock factor being that, despite all attempts before of using magic or physical attack, the black opal surrounding them in messy stripes across the walls and floor hadn’t changed or broken until Taako tried that.

“What the hell?” Merle peered over the podium at Taako. “How in Pan’s name did you do that?”

“I have literally no clue, my dude.” Taako shrugged, a tad nervous, and looked at the stone in his hand. “This thing has no effect on me. Or any of us three, for that matter.” He glanced up at them. “But uhhh… how’s Lucretia doing? She looked pretty nasty when we got her out of that breadbowl.”

“Working on it.” No-3113 of all robots had clambered up onto the podium. Healing was her specialty, after all. Merle would’ve helped if God wasn’t dead.

Slowly, but surely, the Director’s breathing returned and her eye’s fluttered open.

“Madam Director?” Jay hovered over her - quite literally, they were angled above Lucretia, supported by their hair - and cocked her head.

“Wh… what did I say?” Lucretia muttered, sitting up and massaging her temples. “That was… that was not me, that-”

“Easy, Lucretia.” No-3113 was helping her stand up. Jay lowered to the ground and stood squarely in front of her.

“You were aware that something was controlling you, yes?” Jay asked.

“O-of course… I don’t remember when I put on the earring but from that moment I couldn’t do a thing against it… it was like… like the Thrall that I engineered and-” she started and looked around her at the streaks of black opal. “I-it’s already started?! Wh-why hasn’t anyone used them yet? They’re the only things that can-”

“I know. Whatever was controlling you, it forced you into thinking that the Relics were just as dangerous as the Hunger itself. But you remember the truth now. I know.” Jay took a step towards her. “It’s your call, Lucretia.”

The Director seemed to regain her footing, and looked Jay in the eye.

“We need to use the Grand Relics. They’re the only thing that would be capable of stopping the Hunger. That’s why, and how, we created them to be.” She pulled a journal from her robes - the one she always kept on her person -  and flipped through some pages, detailing the Relics’ purpose. Magnus tried to get a glance at it, but he was too far away. 

“They’re weapons, yes, but they’re also keys, keys to-” 

And she was interrupted when the base suddenly reeled in midair, like someone turned it wildly off-course. It waved everyone off and No-3113 fell off the podium with a loud metal  _ thunk. _

Then someone barged through the open doors, half-smoking, like they’d been burned.

It was Avi. Johann leapt from the podium and pushed his way through to help him. He looked awful.

“We’ve got a *cough*... MAJOR problem…” he wheezed, and started to stagger. Johann deftly supported his weight.

“Avi! What the fuck happened?”

“It’s the cockpit… I screwed up… I-” The whole base pitched again, this time more wildly. Only a few people kept their footing.

“What the hell was that?” Johann looked now anxious, seeing as Avi looked like he’d pass out very soon. Avi broke out in a wheezing fit, but when he recovered, he yelled these words, loud and clear:

“Something… ELSE is piloting this thing. I’m not in control. We’re not gonna be okay if this thing doesn’t get stopped, it’s gonna crash us.”

And then the room went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! I almost forgot! Shoutout to Jay (@monstercapitalism on Tumblr) for giving me the idea of a Voidperson in the first place! For that, the Voidperson is named after you.


End file.
